tenebrosos retos
by NinayTina Uchiha
Summary: si te gustan las aventuras peligrosas y las muertes sangrientas, entonces que harías si en tu casa, específicamente, en tu fiesta encontraras una carta en el piso con letras sangrientas preguntando si puedes sobrevivir a los retos que te pongan, dime aceptarías? Pasen y Lean...


TENEBROSOS RETOS

Capítulo 1

La bienvenida al juego macabro

En una noche no tan tranquila, un grupo de chicos estaba haciendo una fiesta junto a sus hermanos mayores: itachi, deidara, neji, sasori, kankuro excepto sai y lee que no tienen hermanos.

Naruto y sasuke estaban tan ebrios que no pudieron mantener el equilibrio tanto tiempo, pero itachi pudo atrapar a su hermano y no dejar que este cayera, pero naruto si cayó al piso ya que deidara no lo atrapó de hecho ni siquiera se movió de su lugar

Deidara no deberías de ser tan duro con naruto, él no tiene la culpa de la muerte de tus padres-dijo sasori levantando a naruto

Cállate no quiero oír otra opinión de ese tema-dijo deidara enojado

Itachi cargó a sasuke tipo princesa para que pudiera descansar de tanto tomar y al instante sasuke se durmió todo esto era observado por sai ya que cuando él tenía 10 años, él tuvo un hermano mayor como itachi era cariñoso y sobreprotector con él, pero su hermano murió en un accidente de autos dejándolo solo con sus padres ya habían pasado 5 años después de esa tragedia y sai desde que conoció a itachi y a sasuke siempre le tuvo envidia al segundo porque todavía conservaba a su hermano mayor

Todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo en la gran fiesta hasta que se fue la luz para después volver, pero con la diferencia de que había un sobre en la mesa, kankuro la abrió y leyó:

_Para mis futuras presas:_

_Queridas presas quisiera preguntarles si todos ustedes querrían aceptar este tenebroso y valioso reto claro si son tan valientes en aceptarlos no creo que les cueste tanto pasar estos tenebrosos y valiosos retos_

_Atentamente _

Capítulo 2

Comienzan los retos

Después de que los chicos junto a sus hermanos fueran al lugar indicado y estando ahí decidieron separarse, pero antes de que lo hicieran…

Bienvenidos, queridas presas-dijo una voz-las reglas del juego serán las siguientes: 1. Harán grupos de hermanos 2. Comenzarán los retos 3. El que no sigue las instrucciones del juego, morirá y 4. El que no tenga hermano, uno de los grupos podrá unirlo, pero si ninguno quiere entonces morirá-dijo la voz

Cuando la voz finalizó, sai empezó a temblar ya que él no tenía hermano y nadie se llevaba bien con él excepto itachi y sasuke

Bueno, si es así, lee vendrás a nuestro grupo y se acabó el asunto-dijo neji

Pero falta sai-dijo sasori

Que mal, tendrá que morir-dijo deidara riéndose

No-dijo itachi sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a sai-él vendrá con nosotros

Cuando sai fue a donde itachi, los demás empezaron a caminar, hasta que delante de ellos apareció 5 caminos y los 5 grupos de hermanos tomaron diferentes caminos

Con el grupo de itachi…

Bien, empecemos con el siguiente reto-dijo la voz-en este reto deberán saltar sobre estos cuadros sin caerse al vacío espinoso-dijo y de repente apareció un hueco gigante con espinas al final del vacío

Después de eso la voz despareció

Bueno, esto no es tan complicado-dijo itachi-lo mejor es que vayamos de menor a mayor

Aniki, tengo que hacerlo?-preguntó sasuke con miedo

Es que no hay otra manera-contestó itachi, él sabía que sasuke era muy miedoso con estas clases de cosas-anda no pasará nada-animó itachi, pero sasuke no quiso moverse-creo que mejor cambiemos el orden será de mayor a menor, bien?-preguntó itachi y sasuke aceptó

Y así lo hicieron y sin ningún problema pudieron cruzarlo y pasar a la otra habitación…

Con el grupo de neji

Bien, el siguiente reto será…-comenzó a hablar la voz-tienen que columpiarse a través de estás lianas sin que se caigan al abismo-dijo y desapareció mostrando unas lianas y debajo un abismo infernal

Que reto "tan tenebroso"-comentó neji

No es… gracioso, si nos caemos podremos morir-dijo hinata preocupada

Tonterías, esto no es nada y lo sabes, hinata-chan-dijo lee

Como sea, andando que no tengo tiempo que perder-dijo neji con desgano

Con el grupo de kankuro

Bien el siguiente reto será…-comenzó la voz

Cuando ya todos pasaron los retos se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien… el grupo de kankuro

Espero que lo hayan notado, dos personas acaban de morir ya solo quedan 4 grupos-dijo la voz asustando a todos

No, ya quiero salir de aquí-dijo sasuke asustado tratando de salir de ahí, pero itachi lo detuvo y lo abrazó para calmarlo-no quiero morir

Tranquilo, sasuke ya verás que pronto saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo-dijo itachi besando la frente de sasuke para tranquilizarlo

Después aparecieron 4 puertas y cada grupo tomó su camino

Con el grupo de itachi…

Bien, empecemos con el siguiente reto-dijo la voz-en este reto deberán saltar sobre estos cuadros sin caerse al vacío espinoso-dijo y de repente apareció un hueco gigante con espinas al final del vacío

Después de eso la voz despareció

Bueno, esto no es tan complicado-dijo itachi-lo mejor es que vayamos de menor a mayor

Aniki, tengo que hacerlo?-preguntó sasuke con miedo

Es que no hay otra manera-contestó itachi, él sabía que sasuke era muy miedoso con estas clases de cosas-anda no pasará nada-animó itachi, pero sasuke no quiso moverse-creo que mejor cambiemos el orden será de mayor a menor, bien?-preguntó itachi y sasuke aceptó

Y así lo hicieron y sin ningún problema pudieron cruzarlo y pasar a la otra habitación…

Con el grupo de neji

Bien, el siguiente reto será…-comenzó a hablar la voz-tienen que columpiarse a través de estás lianas sin que se caigan al abismo-dijo y desapareció mostrando unas lianas y debajo un abismo infernal

Que reto "tan tenebroso"-comentó neji

No es… gracioso, si nos caemos podremos morir-dijo hinata preocupada

Tonterías, esto no es nada y lo sabes, hinata-chan-dijo lee

Como sea, andando que no tengo tiempo que perder-dijo neji con desgano

Con el grupo de kankuro

Bien el siguiente reto será…-comenzó la voz

Cuando ya todos pasaron los retos se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien… el grupo de kankuro

Espero que lo hayan notado, dos personas acaban de morir ya solo quedan 4 grupos-dijo la voz asustando a todos

No, ya quiero salir de aquí-dijo sasuke asustado tratando de salir de ahí, pero itachi lo detuvo y lo abrazó para calmarlo-no quiero morir

Tranquilo, sasuke ya verás que pronto saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo-dijo itachi besando la frente de sasuke para tranquilizarlo

Después aparecieron 4 puertas y cada grupo tomó su camino

Con el grupo de itachi

En este reto tendrán que columpiarse hasta llegar a la puerta, pero fíjense a quien agarran-dijo la voz, itachi no entendió, pero cuando vio algunas eran serpientes

Bien, creo que esto será más difícil-dijo itachi-trataré de subirlos y cuando ya todos estén arriba, les guiaré para que no se caigan. Sasuke ven, serás el primero

Sí-dijo sasuke para después colocarse delante de su hermano y sintió como itachi lo cargaba para que agarrara una de las cuerdas y lo hizo

Ven, sai-dijo itachi al ver que sasuke ya estaba arriba

Itachi, le tengo miedo a las alturas-dijo sai sonrojado por la pena

Tranquilo, solo tienes que agarrarte de la cuerda y sujetarte de ella-dijo itachi para después cargarlo para que sai agarrara la cuerda y sostenerse de ella

Después de que itachi subiera a sai y a sasuke, él se montó en una y al fin con mucho esfuerzo todos estaban arriba

Bien, ahora los guiaré para que puedan llegar a la puerta-dijo itachi-ahora, sai vete a la cuerda que está a tu derecha, sasuke vete a la cuerda que está a la izquierda-dijo y así lo hicieron, pero sai no

Itachi-dijo sai pidiendo ayuda con la mirada

Itachi se fue a la cuerda que estaba cerca de sai y se fue a la de adelante donde le dio su mano a sai quien la cogió de inmediato

Sai abrazó a itachi, pero itachi le dijo que la cuerda no aguantaría el peso de los dos-necesito que te vayas a la otra cuerda-pero sai no quería-sai, tienes que hacerlo, yo te impulsaré para que puedas agarrar la cuerda-dijo y sai asintió

Itachi impulsó a sai hacia adelante y sai pudo coger la cuerda sin ningún problema-sasuke, coge la cuerda que está a tu derecha-y sasuke así lo hizo llegando cerca de itachi-salta a una más-dijo y sasuke lo hizo

Bien solo falta saltar para que puedan llegar-dijo itachi y le indicó a sai y a sasuke que saltaran hacia adelante y lo hicieron llegando a la puerta y después llegó itachi y los tres cruzaron la puerta

Con el grupo de Deidara

Muévete, cabeza hueca-gritaba deidara a naruto que luchaba por su vida tratando de no caer a la lava

No puedo, ayúdame-dijo naruto llorando

No, eso te mereces por la muerte de nuestros padres-gritó deidara con odio

El reto consistía en que tenían que saltar de cuadro en cuadro sin caer a la lava, pero deidara con el odio que le tenía naruto simplemente lo dejó atrás y naruto por querer seguirle el paso terminó resbalándose, pero logró agarrarse antes de caer

Si no te gusta esperar, puedes cruzar la puerta y abandonarlo-ofreció la voz a lo que deidara sin pensarlo lo hizo, abandonando a naruto y dejándolo a su suerte

Después de que todos cruzaran la puerta, parecía que todos pasaron, pero notaron que naruto no venía con deidara y pensaron lo peor

Deidara, y naruto?-preguntó sasori

Ese tarado no se movía, así que lo dejé-dijo con simpleza

Creo que alguien no siguió las instrucciones-dijo la voz

Que quieres decir?-preguntó deidara

Claramente, dije que tenían que formar grupo de hermanos y tú, no tienes-contestó la voz

Pero tú dijiste que yo podía cruzar la puerta y abandonarlo-dijo deidara

Recuerda, era si tú podías además tú sabías de las reglas y como no tienes morirás-dijo la voz

Espera, pero también dijiste que alguien podría unirme a su grupo-dijo deidara

Bien, pero solo si ellos quieren-dijo la voz-te daré 15 minutos

Después la voz se fue…

Y bien quien va a meterme?-preguntó deidara

Nadie-contestó neji

Y porque no?-preguntó deidara-si es por naruto que no me quieren meter pues ustedes sabían que ese tarado tarde o temprano iba a morir-dijo-sai, al principio, sé que te traté mal y me disculpo por eso, me dejas meterme en tu grupo?

No-contestó itachi

No te pregunté a ti, le pregunté a sai-dijo deidara

Y crees que sai no contestaría eso? Después de todo, tú querías que muriera solo porque no tuvo grupo-dijo itachi

Yo sé que sai no me dejaría morir, verdad?-dijo deidara acercándose a sai, quien temblaba de miedo.

Es suficiente, no permitiré que le hagas daño-dijo itachi atrayéndolo hacia sí y a sasuke también

Que está pasando aquí? Me voy y ya quieren matarse?-preguntaba la voz-bueno, al parecer nadie te quiere en un grupo, entonces…-fue interrumpida

No, espera-dijo deidara forcejeando con itachi-quítate, sino quieres que te mate

Sai estaba asustado y sasuke también, ya querían que eso acabase

De un solo movimiento, itachi empujó a deidara haciendo que este cayera al piso y la voz para terminar esto, levantó las manos y de repente unas plantas atrajeron a deidara llevándolo hacia abajo donde el piso se abrió devorando a deidara y haciéndolo desaparecer

Después se oyó un grito desgarrador de parte del piso

Sasuke y sai abrazaron muy fuerte a itachi, quien los acogió en sus brazos

Bueno, continuemos-dijo la vos para después hacer aparecer una puerta, todos se quedaron sorprendidos y sin más, entraron.

Cuando entraron, una horrible muñeca estaba justo enfrente de ellos y dijo:

Bueno, ahora me conocen en persona, en este reto yo les haré unas adivinanzas y por elección mía deberán escoger. Ah, por cierto aquí los hermanos menores no participan, pero por si acaso…-dijo la muñeca y después chasqueó los dedos, donde los hermanitos aparecieron dentro de una jaula de oro-las jaulas de oro significan sus vidas, que quiere decir? Quiere decir que cada vez que ustedes se equivoquen ellos morirán, uno por uno

Nii-san!-gritaron gaara, sasuke y hinata aterrorizados

Capítulo 3

Adivinanzas peligrosas

Bien, comencemos-dijo la muñeca

Primera adivinanza-dijo la voz-itachi, en la selva hubo una reunión donde todos los animales fueron, cuál fue el único animal que no fue? Tienes 2 segundos

La ballena-contestó rápidamente

Correcto-dijo la muñeca-al parecer tus hermanitos seguirán viviendo por más tiempo

Segunda adivinanza-dijo la muñeca-neji, agua pasó por aquí, cate que no la vi, que es? Tienes 60 segundos

Tiempo! Lo siento, pero ya perdiste a tu hermanito-dijo la muñeca-a ver, escojo a… Rock Lee!-dijo la muñeca y de repente, la jaula de oro donde estaba lee se llenó de cucarachas come carne, comiéndose así al chico y espantando a todos

Ahhh!-gritó hinata asustada a más no poder

Todos miraban espantados la escena, sai se asustó mucho y miró a itachi, quien le devolvió la mirada tranquilizándolo

Bien, continuemos-dijo la muñeca-sasori, sale a pasear, tiene luces, pero no es coche, que es? Tienes 10 segundos

La luciérnaga-contestó sasori

Correcto-dijo la muñeca

Cuarta Adivinanza-dijo la muñeca-sasori, El vivo toca al muerto y el muerto llora a gritos, que es? Tienes 3 segundos

El piano-contestó sasori

Correcto-dijo la muñeca

Quinta Adivinanza-dijo la muñeca-itachi, cuerpo tiene, carne no. Porque la carne que tiene él, la tengo yo ¿Qué es? Tienes 9 segundos

El alma-contestó itachi

Correcto-dijo la muñeca

Sexta Adivinanza-dijo la muñeca-neji, el hermano de mi hermano es mi papa, pero el hermano de mi hermano no es mi hermano, entonces quién es? Tienes 30 segundos

Mi abuelo-dijo neji

Incorrecto-dijo la muñeca-lo siento, pero como ya este es tu ultima hermana, morirás con ella-dijo la muñeca para después chasquear los dedos y las mismas plantas que arrastraron a deidara, lo hicieron con neji y lo llevaron debajo del piso. Mientras que a hinata se la comían las cucarachas dejando ningún rastro de ella

Después, las jaulas se abrieron dónde sai, sasuke y gaara corrieron a abrazar a sus hermanos

Continuará…

Capítulo 4

El final, ya todo ha terminado

Bueno, ahora el último reto, aquí tampoco participarán los menores, pero no significa que no hagan un papel importante…-dijo la muñeca, chasqueando los dedos y ponerlos en una celda a los tres dejando un gran espacio entre ellos y sasori e itachi-en este último reto, los dos deberán pelear entre sí y el vencedor reclamará a sus hermanitos y terminará este horrible juego y tal vez viva para contarlo, pero el perdedor morirá junto con su hermanito-finalizó la muñeca

Bueno, comiencen y no se preocupen alrededor de ustedes hay armas de las cuales podrán defenderse-dijo la muñeca y de repente aparecieron un montón de armas en las paredes y techos, también unas lianas

Bueno, creo que esto será sencillo, de todos modos yo siempre he querido destruirte uchiha-dijo sasori con odio y coger un arma

No me sorprende-dijo itachi para después coger un arma

Y empezaron a pelear…

Sasori, disparaba flechas por todos lados queriendo matar a itachi de una, pero itachi no se quedaba atrás, demostraba su gran habilidad al momento de esquivar las flechas. Después se agarró de una liana y se empujó hacia el techo donde cogió un cuchillo tirándolo hacia sasori, quien rápidamente cogió un escudo y lo bloqueó

Nada mal para un uchiha-dijo sasori con burla

Que puedo decir, debo defender mi orgullo-dijo itachi para después coger una dinamita y lanzársela a sasori, acción que a sasori le tomó por sorpresa y lo esquivó como pudo, pero cuando pudo esquivarlo no vio cuando itachi le dio una patada en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo

Sasori se levantó rápidamente y se acercó muy velozmente a itachi y estaba a punto de apuñalarle cuando itachi saltó a la liana donde se empujó hacia arriba y cogió una flecha que se había enterrado en el techo y se la tiró a sasorí, hiriéndole el brazo

Argh!-gimió sasori de dolor-maldito, no me rendiré tan fácilmente

Sasori con un brazo herido no podía utilizar muchas armas, pero con el otro brazo cogió una bomba, la ató a una lanza y se la tiró a itachi estallándola en el momento…

Ja! Te derroté-gritó sasori con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro

Itachi!-gritó sai llorando

Pero cuando ya todo parecía perdido, varias lanzas fueron en dirección a sasori, pero no le dieron a él, más bien lo rodearon

Así que, planeabas explotarme con una bomba, eh?-pues te diré dos cosas: , las lanzas que te lancé, tienen bomba y con solo un botón explotarán matándote al instante y siento, pero todavía no puedo morir tengo a dos personas que me necesitan en este momento, así que…-dijo itachi apretando el botón y todas la bombas explotaron matando a sasori dejando solamente un cadáver muerto

Itachi bajó y solo vio con pena el cadáver de sasori después se giró hacia gaara, quien lo veía con los ojos acuosos

Bien, al parecer tenemos un ganador-dijo la muñeca-y al parecer como este muchacho murió no me queda de otra que matar al otro-dijo la muñeca chasqueando los dedos y las cucarachas se fueron comiendo a gaara, quién gritó de dolor hasta que las cucarachas no dejaron más que huesos

Las celdas se abrieron y sai y sasuke abrazaron fuertemente a itachi, quien les correspondió el abrazo

Bien, ya puedes irte-dijo la muñeca mostrándole a itachi y sus hermanitos el camino hacia la salida

No dudaron y salieron corriendo hacia la salida donde la policía y los bomberos los ayudaron y revisaron para ver que no tenían nada

Después de ver que no tenían nada dieron a la conclusión de que estaban bien, pero para itachi, sasuke y sai no estaban bien, no con lo que vivieron en esa casa

2 años después

Han pasado 2 años desde lo ocurrido después de ese "incidente" como las autoridades quisieron llamarlo, la vida de los tres sobrevivientes cambió drásticamente ya que después de vivir esa horrible experiencia donde la vida de sus amigos se fue y más nunca volverá, decidieron no volver a saber del tema.

Itachi con 20 años siguió su curso en la universidad, pero sin ánimos de querer continuarla después de todo, sus amigos ya no estaban con él.

Sasuke con 17 años al igual que itachi siguió con la escuela junto a sai quién después de ese incidente se descubrió que los padres de sai habían muerto en un viaje de negocios dejándolo huérfano, pero como itachi ya era mayor de edad decidió adoptarlo y la tristeza en sai no duró mucho con eso.

Sai con 17 años siguó estudiando en la escuela junto a sasuke, triste ya que aunque pareciera que no tuviera ningún amigo hubo uno que lo comprendía al pie de la letra: Rock lee

Pero aunque todo parezca triste, los hermanos uchiha pudieron volver a sonreír ya que con el paso del tiempo pudieron conocer a nuevos amigos. Itachi conoció a kisame Hoshigaki, un hombre mitad tiburón que le encantaban los gatos y fácilmente pudo conectar con el uchiha, sasuke conoció a tres: juugo ugaki, karin uzumaki y suigetsu mangetsu, quienes le sacaron una personalidad gruñona y amargada y por último sai quien conoció a alguien que tenía los mismos gustos que él, obviamente, sai y shin hinoshi se volvieron los mejores amigos

Y así la vida de los tres uchiha, incluyendo a sai, permaneció feliz para toda la vida y ninguno quiso volver a tocar el tema con respecto a "eso"

Fin


End file.
